Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu) is the arch-rival of Sonic. He is a anthromorphic, black and red hedgehog. He is known as the ultimate lifeform, as his original intention was to help the Earth, but soon had a change of heart, as he watched his best friend, Maria Robotnik die at the hands of G.U.N. Since his debut in 2001, back in Sonic Adventure 2, he has been known for multiple appearances within video games, TV shows, and the Archie Series comic books. Shadow is typically portrayed as an antihero, or a renegade who can just as easily serve the forces of evil as those of good. Tale of the tape *Species: Hedgehog. *Weight: 77 lbs. *Height: 3'3" *Speed: 5/5 *Strength: 3.5/5 *Jump: 2.3/4. *Fly: 0/5. Looks: Shadow has black and red fur. His hair spikes in the opposite direction, shooting up instead of down like Sonic's. His stomach has a tuft of white fur. His cufflings are white, however, have the prohibitor rings around them, which restrain his chaos energy. He also has light-weight, hyper-friction resistant rocket shoes, that are used at times to fly, or jet off. Personality: Shadow is very emotionless at times. Shadow is a lone wolf, to say the least. He does things the way he pleases, as he distances himself from everyone who could possibly get in Shadow's way. Shadow, however, is very soft-spoken. He only says what he needs to before or after a fight, then goes silent yet again. Shadow is very truthful and doesn't go back on his word. If he makes a threat, he'll definitely make sure to accomplish said threat to show that he means business. Aside from Shadow's darkness, Shadow, however, possesses a strong will, making him rarely susceptible to being manipulated by other forces. he is also very smug and stubborn, but has a small degree of mental instability. However, Shadow is almost extremely selfless, as seen due to the fact that he literally dies just to save his friends. Likes: Shadow, though not actually showing any emotion for Sonic, actually likes him. There have been several occassions where Shadow has saved Sonic from danger, and or checked up on him. Shadow also takes a liking of Rouge, as she is one of the first people to understand Shadow, besides Maria, who Shadow also has a liking of. Shadow likes being able to keep his promise to Maria, as he feels as if he's accomplished what Maria wanted, which is protection of the earth and humanity in total, even though he's not a big fan of humanity himself. Dislikes: He doesn't like anybody who feels as if they can defeat Sonic, for Shadow feels if anyone should end Sonic's life, it should be no other than the Black Blur himself. He doesn't like Black Doom, whatsoever, as Black Doom ultimately plays him at the end. He doesn't like humanity, at all. Maria and Dr. Gerald being an exception, considering Dr. Gerald was Shadow's creator. Abilities, Techniques, and Skills: Basically, all traits between Shadow and Sonic are practically the same thing. As such, Shadow possesses many of the same techniques, skills, and abilities as Sonic has, along with greater strength than Sonic himself, making Shadow one of the most powerful characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise of games, with the exception of Immortality, which is one of Shadow's most-widely known features, as he was made 50 years ago. Overall, though, Shadow, in Sonic Battle, Sonic Chronicles and Sonic and Sega All Stars Warzone, Shadow has a wide-variety of moves in his moveset. The list of techniques will be posted below: *Atomic Strike *Black Tornado *Chaos Blast *Chaos Spear *Chaos Control *Chaos Inferno *Chaos Snap *Chaos Punishment *Chaos Rift *Focus Field *Hard Line *Homing Attack *Knuckles Express *Light Speed Attack *Metal Storm Trivia: *Shadow had 3 designs before his final development. He was originally going to be a Wolf, then was a Porcupine, then was finally designed to be a hedgehog, which is his current design now. *Shadow's super form was originally known as "Hyper Shadow." much as Knuckles didn't have a Super, but only a maximum hyper mode. Game developers later saw the mistake and renamed him "Super Shadow." *Shadow's infamous quote; "Where's that damn fourth chaos emerald?!" came from the most recent Disk-bought game from the current generation systems, the XBOX and the PS3, Sonic Generations. Category:Canon Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Speed/Power Types Category:Gun Users